


A Little Shark Boy's Corruption

by LadyDarkNest



Series: A Little Pink Around The Gills [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Aggression, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blackmail, Bondage, Breeding, Cat/Mouse Hybrid, Caught, Censorable Asphyxiation, Censorable Humiliation/Prostitution, Censorable Parts, Censorable Rough Gangbang, Censorable Watersports, Choking, Corruption, Creampie, Cum Pooling, Degradation, Dominant Shota, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Excess Cum, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Bonding, Forced Breeding, Forced Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Furry, Gangbang, Happy Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Infidelity, Lactation, Leftover Sex, Light BDSM, Loli/Shota Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MILF, Manipulation, Manipulative Shota, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Oral, Panic Attack, Partner Betrayal, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Prostitution, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape Aftercare, Reluctant Sex, Risked Pregnancy, Rough Gangbang, Sex Education, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Revenge, Shota Is King!, Shotacon, Sleeping Pills, Slutty Clothes, Stranger Sex, Underaged Sex, Unintentional Corruption, Unrealistic Cum, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, ball worship, cuckhold, femboy, gimp, penis worship, sadist, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkNest/pseuds/LadyDarkNest
Summary: A little shark boy wanted to go to the pool party with his big sis, but she had no intention on babysitting at all. Little Dean gets lost only to have his tears answered by a sweet stranger who helps him out. (First chapter is the sweetest. Gets a little.... rougher and messed up after. You have been warned!)





	A Little Shark Boy's Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an associate's silly fantasy of being a little shark femboy. I cracked up because it seemed cute and awful, but I figured I'd give it a life of its own. Names are sort of random or made to fit the theme of the story.
> 
> This is purely fictional. Please do not repeat anything in this story except with consenting human adults... Sharks have sand papery skin, just so you know! Except in this story. Sorry, very misleading. I know.
> 
> This world takes place in our time but a different, 'parallel universe,' so it's still Earth. All species share their idea of an, 'Adam and Eve,' which usually is a Serpent, and a Mouse. Though, it's already in the 21st century. Some don't like to discuss what they really think is Adam and Eve, and of course there is the, 'mystery,' of why some species/races can mix with no problem. Although geography often plays a part as to why centuries of similar species coupling. Bias also sometimes plays a part- just like our world!
> 
> (Animals exist, but they're called ferals.)
> 
> There are a few chapters to come!
> 
> **First Chapter Contains:** Shark boy and mystery woman!

* * *

**Morning...**

Little Dean felt the warmth of the morning hitting his face through his desk-side window. Lazily the little red, orange and white tiger shark boy would sit up and stretch, his orange-blond hair a a mess. Scooting his small form to the edge of the bed he reached for his black fine tooth comb on the bed and plainly dragged it down through his hair just to smoothen it out and get it out of his eyes. He kept it kind at medium length, something his older sibling always mocked for being girly, among things.

Itching at the sides of his pajama bottoms he yawned, before hopping out of bed and he'd make his way to the bathroom. He saw his sister already on the toilet in her blue and white sports-jersey nightgown covering her knees and her pink panties around her ankles. She gave him a disgusted look then continued texting. He didn't mind. There was hardly anything worth looking at. She was a dark grey and white sharkette with short black hair, similar to his own style... probably why she mocked him for it. She was boyishly built all but her thighs which he liked to mock as, 'chubby,' even though she'd kick his ass quickly and prove otherwise. Unfairly too. An 8 year old vs an athletic 14 year old? At that point he sometimes wondered if he had been asking for it. 

Shrugging off her annoyed glance, Dean made his way for the sink, keeping his eyes off his sis politely and washed the tiredness out of his eyes, carefully towel patting his face dry. He knew he wasn't at risk of blemishes or anything like that yet, but he figured he'd build routine. Before he was done his sis was already gone. Perfect. He could barely hold his tiny bladder as is! 

Moments later, his sis was already sitting at the table with pancakes in front of her, ignoring them though to respond rapidly to a text. Her eyes went wide and she smiled. Putting her android aside she'd then hold her eating habits hostage immediately. "Moooom." She said, clutching her fingers between each other in an obvious plotting manner, but giving her sweetest smile. The orange tiger shark woman with her dark bun sweat-matted behind the kitchen island stared nervously at her daughter. 'Oh dear, what did she want now? She's not even sixteen....' the mother thought as she was putting more pancakes onto a plate.

"See, there's this party..." the teenager started.

"Are there boooooys?" Teased a voice behind some news paper. 

Unlike his offspring, this handsome grey fellow known as their, 'dad,' valued classic media, if at least not to have an excuse for mocking the new generation for not reading actual professional media as opposed to Chirper. His side grin seemed wide and playfully mocking. 

"Well uh.. y-" his daughter tried to continue.

"Absolutely not." He cooed plainly, lifting his newspaper back up like a curtain. 

He must have known she was trying to corner mom into saying yes. The mother instead happily continued her business pretending to not have heard the conversation and placed the pancakes down for her son who had been waiting with fork and butter knife in hand excitedly.

He was famished for certain. He started scarfing down the first pancake between words, "Can... awmf.... I" With a swallow Dean finished, "come?"

Something became light in the air with that awkward question.

"Anne, take your brother with you and you can go." The father said calmly, turning the page of his newspaper. 

"BUT DAD!" Anne cried, "He's a dumb kid! He might get lost, or make my friends think I'm uncool!"

Lowering his news paper, and his glasses, the shark-dad leered at his daughter. "Oh?"

"I brought you everywhere with me when you were his age. Am I uncool?" He looked baffled, but giving her only one, 'good,' answer.' 

Anne hesitated to answer. "You're a parent..." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. She needed this, 'hesitation,' to calm down. "Okay, Deano-bean, you're coming with me, but don't talk to my friends, okay?"

It was clear his sister's temper was rising and he didn't want to make her more upset. "That's okay! I'll make my own friends."

"Please don't," she growled under her voice and got up. 

Noticing this, the mother tried to stop her, "Anne... your breakfast."

"Pack it." Anne said stubbornly, grabbing her phone and backpack, impatiently waiting by the door for her lunch bag. 

Dean gulped the first few bites of his second pancake, not saying anything. He already guessed this meant he had to take the bus to school instead of being carpooled by his sister's boyfriend. She needed some distance till the party.

* * *

**The Dean of School**

Hopping off the bus in his baby blue polo and wide legged khakis, Dean didn't seem to have much of a care in the world as he got to school, even though his sister was likely huffing and puffing away angrily at her boyfriend for her little brother's transgression. He was quickly greeted by his friend Mark, a chubby red panda boy with his blonde, 'military,' buzz cut. He kind of looked like Hoof Nukem if he was a tomato with ears. He also sort of matched Dean, except his shirt was black. "Hey! It's still breakfast, wanna play Kadabra The Harvesting?" 

  
  
"Nah, I'm good, moit!" Dean said cheerfully in his mock 'Stralian accent. Specifically because they both used to pretend to be wild-safari hunters. Used to? Still do! 

Dean and Mark continued walking to their school from the sidewalk of it, both with their hands on the straps of their bags like a couple of dorks.

"Ahhh! Well! In that case! What discoveries have ye' made, my good man!?" Mark sported his, 'British,' accent.

"WELL! I may have come across some plans involving a ceremonial sacrifice or something, maybe!" Dean said playfully.

"Wait, for real!?" The red panda boy halted in shocked.

"Of course not. Just a pool party full of horny _teenagers_." Dean scoffed.

"So what about this ceremony?!" excited, Mark lost his pretend accent, trying to catch up with Dean immediately. 

"I'm going with my sis." Dean said, opening the door to the school. 

The red panda's bushy blonde brows raised, "You're going with a horny teenager?" He let out a short snort, grinning like an idiot.

"It's not like that." The shark boy said, flustered, looking to the side, holding the door for his buddy, "Her boyfriend is coming too_...._ and her friends."

"Oh! Pffft! Old people. Lame. Maybe I can come?" Mark was quick to sound disgusted jokingly to interested in mere seconds.

"Didn't you say _old people_ were lame?" Dean teased. They were already on there way to their classroom to put things away in their organizers- it was just two rooms down from the entrance.

"Yeaaaah, buuut dude. Cute chicks!" Mark said, making a basketball of air with his hands, as if expressing a brilliant idea.

"My sister?" Smirked, Dean.

"Ew. No. Not that tomboy." Mark huffed, crossing his arms, and looking like he would almost spit to the side to emphasize his disgust properly if not for that second he took to reconsider how the janitor would feel. That... and the janitor was in the corner already mopping, giving the boy a blank stare of, 'I hate my life.'

"Then what?" Dean said coyly, passing through the classroom door and attempting to throw his bag into the wide slot for his bag, but failing. The sounds of books loudly plopped onto the floor and he'd make his way to do it right this time to not alert any teachers. 

Biting his lips together nervously, Mark considered not attempting to squish his lunch bag in his book bag so instead he just tried to casually square his stuff away. "Well, ones with big boobs, yaknow?" He said hoarsely, finding himself trying to not cough. 

"Ah, respect my good man." Dean nodded, crossing his arms in approval of his friend's preference. 

The two continued their talk, sitting in their seats before anyone got to class until a girl came in making her presence known.

"EEEEeeeew. Boys have cooties anyways. My sisters wouldn't even look at YOUR GROSS BUTTS!" she said, snobbishly.

She was a cute but a slightly tall squirrel-girl for her age. Her hair were in two twin reddish drill-tails. She was the teacher's pride and joy, and though they wondered how, with her thick Karen glasses on-- she got so many trophies, the ones she would bring to show and tell from her ballet competitions. They must have fallen off at least a few times... 

They ignored her. She was like feral cat, Mrs. Purris from the Furry Panner series. If she was there, sure enough you could expect the prudish following was behind her and nearer than what was comfortable. So they started taking out their tradable cards to ignore the students coming in. 

* * *

**Anne, it'll be okay.**

Chet saw his girlfriend rushing out of her house, red in her dark grey cheeks, and her blue eyes looked FURIOUS!

Just as furiously as she kissed him when she hopped over the red sporty convertible's door. She didn't take time to force her lips against his, her breathing ragged with teenage angst.

"Woah, slow down. We got all the time in the world." The tall, beefy dalmation high schooler said, brushing his black pompadour back. "Remember? Supposed to wait till you're 18, your mom said..." He half-teased.

He was serious though. If her parents found out, he'd be their next meal, he was certain. He couldn't wait to pound that tight soccer player's ass though. Licking his lips, he eyed his hungry girlfriend. "And I promise it'll be worth it..." He said with a smile, giving her thick ass a spank.

Anne smiled weakly and sat in her seat, fastening her belt without thought, but didn't say anything. Kind of awkward.

"So... I'll pick you up, tomorrow (Saturday), at four?" Her boyfriend said, itching his chin as he drove, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, but gotta take my brother along..." She tried to sound calm, but he knew better. He placed a hand on her lap, brushing up and down her bare thighs from under her sports shorts.

"Gottit. I bet he'll have a fun time on his own. There is a pool, after all." With a sharp swallow, he realized he made a mistake, and went silent.

Anne made him suffer a little bit longer before she couldn't hold in her laugh any longer. "Pfffaah! You're right. He will." She took his hand, curling her fingers between his.

* * *

**The big day for a little guy!**

Mark couldn't make it to the party because his parents said some inappropriate things might happen, so he decided to visit his good ole buddy Dean before the party. If anything to demand for some juicy tidbits, and maybe photos. 

"I don't got a cell phone. I got this, remember?" Dean huffed, holding out one of those child-proof, 'phones,' that looked like and looked _as_ dumb as a rock. 

The other one was in his sister's possession to make sure to find him before leaving the party. 

"Okay, but details at least?" Mark said, perked up, sitting on his friend's bed. 

"Sure." Dean said, trying on his swimming trunks.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly, with a goofy grin, hands in pockets to spread the sides out. "Do these make my thighs look fat?" He was clearly imagining the insecure things his sister was already asking her two friends in the bedroom next door to him.

Mark crossed his arms. "Do the thing."

With a snort, Dean did a faux model turn and shook his little butt out. He had thick thighs for a boy his petite shape, but he was too young to not be confident. 

"Yup, fatty." the panda said, his tail curling over his lap lazily as if to mimic his crossed arms. 

"Excellent." the shark boy said with a laugh, and continued getting dressed. 

Dean and Anne didn't talk until her boyfriend arrived, but only as confirmation as it was time to go. Anne proudly sat in front with Chet. Her friends Maggy, a petite eagle girl with black side swept bangs, and long wavy black hair, and Shay a humble swan girl with matching hair as Maggy sat with Dean in the middle. Anne ignored her little brother the whole drive.

Shay was the one to make the social mistake, breaking the ice with little Dean-o-bean. "Hey... I'm sure you'll have fun, little guy."

Gruffly, Dean shifted between the two teenagers, "I'm not little."

Chet snickered silently, but he could tell his girlfriend was begging him silently to not say anything.

"Oh... I'm sure you aren't. You'll grow up into a big man one day, I'm sure. Even bigger than Chet maybe." Shay said in a soft but sweet talking-whisper. 

Chet could hear and kept quiet although a little bit angered by that comment.

"I will!" Dean said, crossing his arms, smiling proudly.

Maggy didn't say anything. She seemed to talk by blowing large pink bubbles until they popped, and catching her gum quickly before snapping her gum to hint she wanted silence.

* * *

**Of course...**

It was mostly a silent drive, and a very awkward one at that. No one wanting to insult Chet or Dean outloud. Luckily the house they needed to get to was nearby. It was a big goldish-white house with dark forest green roof paneling. It was very, VERY large. Lots of teenagers and college students already having fun in the front yard. Seeing a bear in his early 20s slide through the plastic sheet path loaded with water and fumbling onto the sidewalk, getting up and snagging a shot of vodka off a small square table full of shots, Chet decided to park further away to protect it. Everyone got out so he could turn on all security options for his car-- the alarm and the smart-alarm camera. 

Making their way towards the door of the party, the host was a drunk rich boy with a goofy grin. An otter in a hawaiian shirt and red baseball cap, bowing his head to let everyone in. He mostly let his head hang low because he was already boozed up. Totally missing the kid with them, and Dean gulped realizing if the otter had not been drunk, he probably would have asked they make him leave.

Dean's sibling and her friends sat on the couch but his sis glared at him. "_**Go**_." she growled.

Now seeing Chet near another teen already lighting up a bong and he knew exactly why. He wasn't about to be called a tattle-tale-shark. Dean quickly scuttled, sliding the glass door to the pool open and closing behind with a little bit of a struggle against its weight. Looking around it was a little crowded, including the jacuzzi, but he wasn't there for that. 

Without thought, he got out of his flip flops, tore his shirt off and jumped into the pool, splashing a bunch of people. Some didn't mind, but a dark haired chameleon girl turned red in the face with anger, "Duuuude. Watch It kid! I'm tanning, here!"

Dean peaked out from the water by his ears, fin-like ears and pointy cow-lick that sprung up like a shark fin. He felt like he was right where he belonged finally at the party. He totally ignored the scolding and swam around, for hours. Sometimes getting glances at butts, sticking his tongue out in disgust when seeing boy shorts, or worse. Boys in speedos. Snorting, he'd come back up tallying them out and continue his, 'hunt.' 

Music had been playing, and the place got more and more crowded as the sun was further going down. It was maybe six that he realized the living room did not have people he recognised in there anymore. Looking through the glass, he felt suddenly nervous. His contact device was water-proof so he didn't feel too worried, but his sister was still young. She could be anywhere... kidnapped, ran away because of him, anything. 

He got out of the pool and looked in the house, everywhere but could not find his sibling. He found Maggy, but she was too stoned and kept talking about how maybe ferals were the real evolved ones. He didn't have time for that, so he figured one last spot was ideal. He went back to the pool hoping his sister was there, looking for him at least. He had been looking for over 15 minutes. Pulling out his, 'phone,' he pushed the button, "Anne? Are you there?"

Silence. _Of course she would ignore him_. His worst fears ran through his head in circles. She didn't want to babysit him, but he felt like he was failing to babysit her. 

* * *

**Well, how can I help you?...**

In that moment he gave up trying to be a cool kid, and his blue eyes became watery. His throat felt heavy as he sniffled dryly. He was biting his lips trying to not cry out loud in the pool area. It was becoming harder and harder as the seconds ticked by.

"Hey, little fella." A sweet voice interrupted his panic. He wanted to argue about being little, but he knew he was a little fish in a very, very big pool. Metaphorically. Straining not to cry, he turned his head to see a pink girl.

She was perhaps in her late 20s, over twice his height, but like him, smaller than most people. She looked to be a hybrid of some kind. Big round ears, thick and fluffy, her tail longer than her body, and as thick as her hips mostly. Her body was lined with white stripes that sunk into her white abdominal fur, that followed up under neck, maw and sides of her cheek. She appeared to be a tiger-mouse hybrid. A kittermouse to be exact (When a cat and mouse love one another....).

Her figure was petite in the center, but everything else was full, thick and even maternal looking. Large breasts that looked to be perky and just shy of being as large as watermelons. Her hips were wide as well with thick thighs and a matching smooth curve for a butt. She stood a perfect hourglass in her silver shimmery bikini. Her hair was wet, knee-length long and a creamy pink blonde. Her side swept bangs curled behind a big ear. Her eyes were bright green and filled with curiosity, much like part of her species would be. 

Swallowing down his stress, Dean looked up to her, almost ready to bawl his eyes out, but instead his gave himself a self-hug, crossing his arms over his little chest. He looked down to not be rude since he couldn't stop looking at her obscenely huge rack.

"I knooow you _heard_ me, little guy." She said sweetly and reached to ruffle his wet messy hair. Dean quickly stepped away from her hand. Shocked, the kittermouse moved her hand back down to the side.

"You're lost, right?" Her tone was almost as soft as a bird's.

He didn't talk, but his pout was helplessly existent. It took a moment but he nodded, reluctantly.

"Well, where's your parents?" the stranger said, cheerfully to try to keep him from crying.

"I came with my sis...." He said softly.

"Your sis, huh? Oh wait. You're...." The kittermouse blinked, but tried not to say anything that'd weird him out, "Anne's little brother, right?" There was something behind those green eyes that weren't sweet. Maybe annoyed even, but she obviously wasn't childish enough to take it out on a kid. 

"Yeah. She was on the couch earlier." Dean said, looking at his feet. "Okay, well, my half cousin owns the place. Let's get you dried up, and we'll find where that... mmm..." He could hear the hybrid holding back something. "Sorry, I know your sister..." She admitted, "She's always trying to hit on my idiot cousin, and anyone else who might take her to b--" pausing, the kittermouse realized she might be saying too much.

"Ah, sorry. I mean, _take her out for dinner and a movie when Chet's not around_. I doubt she has any success, she's obviously too young." The older girl said. Dean had not realized but he had been holding her hand as she guided him to a private room all this time, and was already covered in a towel to dry up. He forgot the rest of his clothes at the glass door downstairs. 

"Well, that's really 'cause she's ugly." He stated, drying his hair off with the towel. The Kittermouse smiled, painfully holding in a laugh. 

"I'll leave the door locked so you don't get kidnapped or have to deal with my cousin's B.S." Her words caused the young shark to snort into his hands. "You said, 'B.S.'" He justified under a shaking fit of laughter he tried to hide, trying to be mature.

"Mmm... Indeed," The girl said with thought. "Before I go, are you going to be okay?"

Dean didn't realize he had been so caught up with this new person talking to him. He was talking to a stranger! She was older than his sister too, though, so... that was cool, but it hit him.

They had not found his sister _Anne_, and _Anne_ WAS ignoring him, and he was suddenly afraid she abandoned him. His eyes watered again as his fingers grasped the towel tightly.

"Oh shoot, dear.... Well, how can I help you?" Her words were sweet but not sweet enough to help. He started crying instantly, feeling bad. He just wanted to make sure his sis was okay, but he was being comforted by a stranger.

When he calmed down, he realized the kittermouse had been stroking his hair, letting him cry against her shoulder as he clung to her, his eyes reddened and blurry with tears... and chlorine from the pool.

"Thirsty," he said shyly. He was really parched from crying.

"I would be too if I were you. I think you've made yourself twenty-percent water by now!" the kittermouse teased, trying to push him off now, but he clung tighter. She'd wait till he was calm enough to let go.

Dean's cheeks flushed brightly as he could see down her chest, her full bosom was large enough to hold him up like a love seat if he tried. He felt something stirr in his trunks and suddenly his fingers caught the inner right side of her bikini. She reached for his hand, not realizing if that was accidental or not, but suddenly he jerked the cloth down towards himself, exposing her full white breast and pink puffy nipple. The kittermouse tried to tug it back up to cover her breast, giving a soft, "Ahem..." but suddenly the sharkboy the boy was already sitting on her lap, and was already pressing his little form against her large breasts, his hands on both the bare nipple, and the still clothed one. He felt the smoothness of the exposed one, and the rough scaly sequins covering the hardening-other-nipple.

"Stop! I'm not your mom!" The kittermouse pleaded, trying to not scare him but to get him to realize how weird the situation was. 

He didn't stop. He'd grind his small hardening groin against her tummy and moved his head towards the bare nipple, wrapping his mouth around it. The kittermouse whined, gritting her teeth. Nervously she stammered in defeat, "W-well, if it'll calm you down, b-but no teeth... those are sensitive, little guy" With her saying that, his hips started grinding against her tummy, harder both out of instinct, but also annoyance to being called a _little guy_. Like his body wanted to show how much of a man he already was. He _did_ bite but only softly, catching sprays of sweet warm milk in his mouth, causing the pink feline-mouse hybrid to gasp in surprise. His hand on her clothed breast jerked the top down, letting it bounce out into the open with pure sexual freedom.

The pleasure of being milked made the kittermouse lose all sense of what was going on but then she felt his stiffening cocks pressed against her and she knew things went too far. She'd grunt, trying to push him off by the shoulder but he bit harder, making her yelp. "Okay, okay...." She gulped, unsure of what to do. Neither did he. His little shark hips only moved because it felt good that way. He moved onto the other nipple, suckling thirstily through that puffy fat nub as well, pawing and pushing at her other breast, kneading it without remorse as it dripped over his hands with ease. 

The kittermouse pouted, looking to the side. There seemed to be only one way to end this weirdness before anyone spotted them. She had not locked the door, so that was definitely a concern.

Dean whined in surprise, feeling her hand wrap about his cocks, softly stroking them up and down from inside his trunks, and that's all it took. He came hard, a large amount too from both, sputtering over her tummy, hand and rim of his trunks. That was his first time and it felt like a violent burst, causing his whole body to shudder before slowing his thrusts a little.

"Now that's that..." sighed the kittermouse with relief. Dean's eyes went a little teary again.

"Oh shit, what's wrong, little 'un?" His current, 'caretaker,' said softly. 

"Still feel funny...." He said unsure of everything that happened. His eyes were about to flood again and she didn't have the heart to let him cry. She'd feel guilty... That and anyone could open the door.

"Well, let me get the door first," the kittermouse said with reluctance. She wanted to say no, but it was too late for that. The sharkboy let her go even though he looked down shyly. 

The door clicked, properly locking. She didn't want her clothes to get ruined so the kittermouse started to strip down to nothing. Dean didn't notice because he was trying to adjust the drawstring of his trunks while sitting on the strange bed that was not his own. There was a strange thrill of doing such a strange place that wasn't his own house.

"Well..." the voice of the kittermouse was not as sweet as it had started. She was a little bit annoyed at the situation but he then saw her on her knees, a foot away from the bed. "You going to fuck around with those or show me how big your penises are?" Her statement teased him, but there was not really an expression on her face. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

The little sharkboy hopped off the bed, onto the floor before her and with haste tugged his trunks down (falling down to his feet on their own the rest of the way), letting fly two hot-pink-blushing white shafts (swollen and thick in the middle, slightly veiny from the blood rushing to them-- and they narrowed to the tapered tips like two large albino sweet-potatoes curled upwards). The stranger was impressed by the size. He was big enough to be a teen already but small enough to not be a man of his species quite yet. The kittermouse's ears lowered and she grinned with amusement. "Sheesh, kiddo."

Both shafts twitched in anticipation and need for attention as she held them by the base, and the sharkboy felt her smooth wet tongue drag between them, kissing the tips as she looked up to him. He felt her tongue dragging between them both as she jerked them with both hands slowly from under her lips. The little sharkboy tried to keep from losing his balance but then he felt her hand grab him by the hips. She was letting him stay balanced, while holding him in place as her head bobbed up and down on his two meaty cocks, sometimes flicking her tongue over the two tips like a pro. This stranger was clearly no virgin. She'd work his shaft, milking him all the way down to her throat, taking all six inches. Sometimes she kept it in deep, feeling his youthful cock twitch in her tight throat before pulling back and continuing to throat his two virginal shafts. 

Gripping onto the back of her head his fingers stumbled around trying to catch strands of her hair. He was reaching again. His seed spilling into her mouth, jet after jet of thick breeding liquid, and close to the end his hips were bucking naturally. He was grabbing onto the tops of her thick fluffy ears to keep her mouth from escaping. Cum, and more cum flooding her throat, and some spilling from her nose. The kittermouse's eyes were wide with shock at how much cum a little shark packed. 

She pulled back, using her own strength, coughing on the amount of cum the little brat unloaded into her throat. Some of it landing on the floor.

"Augh... Next time warn a girl, okay?" The kitter mouse growled. 

Dean started to tremble again, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to white pee. I didn't know... It-it just happened..."

With an amused but still angered snort, the kittermouse wiped her mouth clean of anything left, ready to sneak off to the bathroom just outside the room, but the boy didn't seem to calm down. He was sniffling in clear heartbreak of having broken her trust for, 'white peeing,' in her mouth, and nearly choking her with it.

Nor did his two shark-boy cocks calm down for that matter.

With a sigh, the stranger got onto the bed and sat up onto her knees, "Come here..." She beckoned, with a half smile. She felt bad for the boy. He was trying his best to be an adult in front of her but failing horribly.

Dean got on the bed and the mouse guided him to lay his head on the pillows. "Now remember to warn me this time?" She asked, begging him to promise.

"You're not mad I white peed in your mouth?" he asked, in a hiccup.

"Of course not. That's normal. That's called, 'cum.' You do it in a girl, or boy you like." She said with a sweet, comforting smile.

Nervously, he thought about it, lying down with his twitching young dicks out and pointing towards the ceiling. "Well, I think I like you." 

"Well, I like you too, silly. More than your sister anyway. Now then, this time we're going to make you cum this way..." The kittermouse got over him and squatted over his lap, letting him see her sex. She spread it with one hand in the front and one in the back to let him get a good look. "And remember to warn me before you cum."

"Hehe. I don't like her eithe--" Dean saw the mouse's pink sex between her white pussy lips, and gasped in pleasure as she came down on both his throbbing rods without warning. "Promise..." he said with a grunt, shocked with how wet and tight her, 'hole,' felt.

"A-ah...." He panted softly. "W-what's that thing you put my thingies inside called?" He asked, his cheeks blushing a bright red over his orange and white skin.

"Pussy. I'm fucking you with my pussy." she said with a devious smile.

"Fucking?" he swallowed, unable to think straight. It was like he was melting inside her tight wet, silky hole. 

"Yes, sugarpie. Fucking...." She laid a hand onto his chest as she would ride his cock slowly, using her own feet to support her in that position. "When someone sticks a penis inside a hole... for pleasure." This was the best answer she could come up with, but grinned, licking her lips as her pussy squeezed both his meaty shafts inside her, slowly milky them in a simplistic pace. "It feels good, right?"

He'd watch her breasts bounce in a smooth pace, clapping together hypnotically as milk still rolled down them, and new beadlets subtly forming to produce more soaking rivers.

"Oooohhhh, yeah...." The sharkboy moaned, losing himself slowly to the pleasure. Suddenly he felt both cocks twitching in shock, and sudden need to fill her up. "I'm going to make cum!" He cried, holding onto her hips suddenly.

"Wait! NO! Only said to warn!" The kittermouse softly growled.

"Making cum! Making.... Cum! Cum-cum-cum! AAAAAAHHH!" The sharkboy chanted mindlessly, using his grip on her hips to slam deep into her, punching her resisting cervix with his slippery, violently twitching shafts, as his balls bounced in a rough blur, slapping her sensitive cunny with his pelvic. Eventually those tips punctured her womb hole, gushing hot loads of cum, splashing inside her womb. His spasming round, wide balls kept anything from spilling yet as they smooshed themselves against her entrance, they dared to penetrate her too but didn't.

"Noooo!" The kittermouse whined, trying to push his hips down. "St-stop..." Her lips twitched in both shock and pleasure, and those green eyes went blank with pleasure.

It was too late. Closing her eyes, she panted in match to his own breaths, flinching as she felt each gush of hot seed.

He did not stop until two fat pints of cum were locked inside her, making her belly swell noticeably but not too much. She just looked two months pregnant at best.

The sharkboy's hips stopped as his cocks pulled out quickly with a messy, "PLOP!" His bare butt falling onto the smooth sheets of the bed as he tried to calm down. The kittermouse's thighs trembled as she shook his hands off of her hips and would scoot back. "No, no, no. Not supposed to do that.... You better not be fertile..." The boy's ears perked, "Fertile?" 

"Uh, yeah. That's how you make a baby with someone." She said, with annoyance. "I can't believe...."

The sharkboy pouted, eyeing her over. He felt he betrayed her trust again for cumming inside. He was trying not to cry, but the kittermouse was quick to notice and snagged the extra blanket at the end of the bed, unfolding it and placed it over him so he could keep warm. 

He hopped off the bed with it around him like a silly kid not wanting to invade her as she dealt with what she was struggling with, but he saw her still crouched, squatting to get rid of his semen with her fingers. He sniffed the air for a second, his two cocks twitched eagerly again.

The Kittermouse nagged to herself, contemplating going through the expense of a morning after pill, trying to push the cum out, and disturbed that she'd soon leave a mess of the scene on the bed. She didn't even hear the little shark's movements.

Pouncing on her like prey, he wrapped the blanket around her both and grabbed her by the hips. He was small, but the sudden pounce knocked her onto her hands and knees.

Humping away, he grabbed her hips, "Make, baby... make, baby..." He chanted, panting as he slammed home into her. He was completely lost to his primal needs, and no reasoning with him anymore.

"Nooooo!" There was no way she was going to let this foul evidence happen but she'd grip onto a pillow and let the young shark take her, slamming his cocks into her like some feral animal. Over and over, he came into her, and even once, the cousin unlocked the door. "Woah, cuz. Didn't know you--- Hic! Were into toy breeds! Right on!" He closed the door as sluggishly and quickly as he had came. 

The kittermouse hid her face under the pillow with paranoid shock and embarrassment but the sharkboy's head was covered by the blanket and he was unmoved. Instead he'd reach up over her and grab both nipples with his hands and squeeze as they bounced and brushed against the sheets, smearing them with hot milk. The heat teased her nipples making her too slowly lose herself to pleasure, being man-handled by this shark-kid.

Each load filled the motherly-figured kittermouse with liter, after liter of hot young cum that spilled out and soaked the bed, until the mating-frenzied shark was satisfied, and finally fell asleep on top of her. 

The kittermouse pushed the tuckered out sharkboy off of her onto the side softly, but then sat up. She swallowed hard and looked at the mess. Her clit still throbbed from having been fucked hard by this little strange kid, and filled by him too, but it was time to do the right thing. She went and quickly grabbed a bucket and sponge, rushing off to the bathroom. She'd quickly return, locking the door once again and started to clean herself, then the messy little sharkboy on the bed with a soaking hot sponge. She even managed to get rid of any cum-evidence (including the cum inside her) and use a scented spray to make it seem like the kid had just got on the bed while still wet. 

She got them both dressed, cleaned up, and warned him not to tell anyone what had happened. It'd get her in trouble. He was lying on the bed, dazed happily, and nodded. "No trouble for you, ma'am..."

She found his little contact device. Clicking it she said, "Hey, slut wannabe. Get your ass back at this house, or I'm calling the cops." On the other end there was cursing from what was clearly Anne. 

* * *


End file.
